A conventional electronic door lock system mainly has a door frame and a door panel. The door frame is provided with a mouth piece, and the door panel is provided with an electronic lock. Each of the door frame and the door panel is equipped with a wireless power supply device. The wireless power supply device is a coil winding structure. The wireless power supply device mounted to the door frame is further connected with an external power source, and the wireless power supply device mounted to the door panel is connected with an electronic lock. Through electromagnetic induction, the electricity from the external power source is wirelessly transmitted to the electronic lock, achieving the purpose of wireless power supply.
However, the electromagnetic induction efficiency between the coils is inversely proportional to the distance between the coils. Because there is a certain spacing between the door panel and the door frame, there is also a spacing between the wireless power supply devices. Therefore, the transmission efficiency is lowered. The conventional wireless power supply device adopts the coil winding structure and cannot supply power and transmit data simultaneously. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.